


A Little Closer

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Council of the Twin Lights (ngk fics) [1]
Category: Classic spyro - Fandom, Legacy of Kain, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Child seeking comfort, Fatherhood troubles, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rav, Raziel's son, has a bad dream and seeks confort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Rav, Alpine, and all mentioned ngk.

A shudder ran through Rav as his eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, little tears rimming his glowing eyes. He blinked backed the tears as he looked around the dorm room he shared with Zate, Crash Jr. and Seth. He shivered again and pulled his blanket a little closer around himself. 

Normally he wasn't scared of the dark but having just woken up from a terrible nightmare, all his nerve was gone. Dragging the back of his little taloned hand across his eyes to wipe away as much of the tears as he could, he slowly crawled out of his bed; his blanket wrapped tightly around himself. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he quietly tip-toed across the room to the door that led to the men's dormitory; careful not to awaken the other boys in his own room. 

Once out in the hallway, he quickly headed down the moonlit corridor to the dorm room that his father shared with Trish's father. Slowly and silently opening the large wooden door, Rav quickly stepped inside to get out of the eerie hallway and closed it behind himself. Rav saw a sparkle of gold flicker next to Spyro's nest of sheets, it looked up at him before quickly falling asleep again; Rav knew that it was just Sparx making sure the little fledgling wasn't an intruder. If Rav hadn't still been so on edge from his dream with little tears reforming in his eyes, he would have waved to the little insect but instead quickly scurried over to his father's bed.

"Dad….?" Rav called quietly as he touched his father's shoulder gently. He knew it wasn't good for his dad to not sleep a straight six hours so he felt bad about waking him up but was too scared to leave. 

"Dad." He shoved a little harder this time, knowing that his father's body didn't like to awaken once it was asleep. Spyro had even said a horrible joke one time about how trying to wake up Raziel was like trying to wake the dead; this had promptly gotten him slapped upside the head by Alpine and Elora of course. It took a few moments but Raziel's eyes finally flickered open, spectral mist escaping from them to allow him to see a bit in the dark.

"Rav…? What's wrong…?" He was extremely groggy but turned on his side to get a better look at Rav anyways; just in time to see the tears finally slip onto his son's face.

"Dad, I had a bad dream and now I can't sleep…" The little fledgling whimpered as he wiped the tears from his little glowing eyes. Raziel sighed, he had enough nightmares of his own to deal with and being new to fatherhood; he wasn't quite sure what to do about this...

"Dad, can I sleep with you?" Still being more than half asleep, Raziel didn't really get how this would help but agreed anyways and lifted up the blanket for Rav to crawl in under. 

"Thanks, dad…" Rav yawned as curled up next to his father, resting his head and arms on his father's side, the place between his hip and ribcage; shivering slightly since father never wore a shirt to bed (to let his tattered wings lay unhindered while he slept) and had a complete lack of body heat. Raziel's brain had already gone back into sleep mode and could only grunt in reply before falling back asleep. Mean while, Rav slept peacefully the rest of the night knowing that his father was there to protect him.

~*~

Morning sunlight fell over Raziel's eye, causing him to grumpily awaken. Blinking his eyes, he tried to figure out why the world was sideways; he never slept on his side, always on his stomach.

"Mornin' Raz! I advise ya don't move just yet, wouldn't wanna wake up little Rav just yet, now would ya?" Spyro said cheerily from his nest on the floor, causing Raziel to stare stupidly at him; trying to figure out what he was talking about. It was then that Raziel felt something warm near him. Looking down, he could see Rav still on his father's side but now also wrapped up in his wing.

"What in the name of Nosgoth!? How did Rav get here?!"


End file.
